


Memories

by pencil026



Series: NamJin A/B/O AU [2]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha!Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Kid!Joonmyun, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Kyungsoo, alpha!jongin, alpha!seokjin, baby!taehyung, beta!hakyeon, kid!Jongdae, kid!Minseok, kid!hongbin, kid!jaehwan, kid!wonshik, omega!namjoon, omega!taekwoon, side!chanbaek, side!kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencil026/pseuds/pencil026
Summary: Snippets of the life of the Kim family plus their connection to the Cha family.(Also, a glimpse of how the flustered actor met a sleepy omega.)





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. Sorry for this.

"Hi, good morning, Kyungsoo-ah," the beta greeted when the door opened.

"Hi, hyung. Please come in," the omega invited with his heart-shaped smile.

The beta felt bad for visiting at such an early hour but it's his job to make sure that his actor arrives on the set on time. He blames himself because he was not able to convince the director to move the filming date.

He felt warm inside when he spotted Kim Jongin cuddling 3 alpha children in what seems to be a make-shift nest in front of the TV in the living room. The alphas are still peacefully asleep.

"We had a movie night and the kids stayed up too late. Jongin is used to sleeping in but Seokjinie is ready to go. He just went to check on Joonie and Taetae in the baby room," Kyungsoo explained when they arrived in the dining area. "Would you like a cup of coffee, hyung?"

"No, thank you. I already had 2 cups of coffee and I still have one in the car."

"Okay then, how about some break--"

"Mama," the youngest alpha, Kim Jongdae, entered the dining room with tears in his eyes.

"Aigoo, why are you crying, baby?" the omega cooed as he picked up his son. The young alpha just shook his head and buried his face in his omega father's shoulder. He is crying softly.

"I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," the beta stated sympathetically with a sad smile when the omega turned to him.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I can--"

"It's no problem, Kyungsoo-ah. My mate wouldn't let me leave the house without eating breakfast for 3 people so I'm full. I'd love to eat with you guys some other time. I think it's time for us to go anyways so.."

"You can go check Jinnie in the baby room, hyung," the omega smiled at him. The beta ruffled the crying alpha's hair fondly before leaving the dining room.

The beta knocked on the yellow door. He slowly opened the door and peeked in after he heard a soft "come in".

"Good morning, Hakyeon-hyung," Seokjin greeted when he spotted his manager by the door. The beta smiled at the warm sight of the famous actor carrying his baby omega. He scanned the room and noted that Namjoon is peacefully sleeping on the sofa bed. The omega must have been tired.

"Good morning, Jin. Uhmm.. We actually need to go now," Hakyeon internally winced at the alpha's expression when he heard that he needs to leave his omega and his baby. "I'm really sorry about this."

"No.. It's not your fault, hyung. I heard from Himchan-hyung that you argued and fought to change my schedules but the director did not agree because of the filming sets," the actor sighed.

The beta sadly watched as the actor carefully placed Taehyung in the baby bed after kissing the baby's forehead. The alpha also fixed Namjoon's blanket and murmured his goodbyes before kissing his mate's cheek. The omega stirred and opened his eyes. The alpha touched his mate's face as he whispered his promises. The beta closed the door to give them their privacy.

He slowly walked back to the dining area where Kyungsoo is now putting plates of pancakes in front of two alpha children.

Minseok is currently concentrating in pouring chocolate milk evenly in two glasses. The young alpha beamed after a while and carefully handed the other glass of chocomilk to his younger cousin. Jongdae is also smiling widely now but his eyes are a bit puffy from the crying earlier.

"Good morning," the beta greeted and the children bowed and greeted back. "I'll be waiting in the car, Soo. Jin will be down in a bit."

"Okay, hyung. Have a nice day!"

\---

_"I'm okay, hyung."_

_"But--"_

_"Taekwoon-hyung needs you more. And I know you miss him and your baby Jaehwanie. I can go home on my own."_

_"I'm your manager. I--"_

_"You are and I want you to take a break. I know I'm a handful so I'm grateful for your guidance, hyung. But really, I'm okay. I can go home on my own, trust me. I'll call you when I get home so you'll know. I know you live near here so I don't want you to drive to the other side of the city just for me."_

_"Aigoo. I can't ever win when you let your stubborn alpha side out," the beta manager sighed._

_"Admit defeat, hyung" the actor playfully remarked._

_"Okay, fine. Use the car. I'll just grab a cab since my place is near. Call me when you get home."_

_"Yessir!" the alpha saluted with a straight face earning a smack from his beta manager._

_\---_

_It has been a while since he drove a car himself. He has his own car but he rarely uses it because his manager usually uses the company car to drive him to his schedules. Driving is a stress reliever for him -- it helps him relax in a way that he does not need to think of his jobs and just focus on the road._

_The coffee shop's name caught his attention -- the brightly lit " **Overdose"** stood out in the rather quiet street. He carefully parked in front of the cafe. He decided to drop by for a cup of coffee._

_He knew that there are a lot of cafes that are open 24-hrs a day now but those are usually in the areas near universities. It's almost 12 midnight and this cafe is the only open shop in this quiet street._

_"Good evening!" a cheerful voice greeted when the actor entered the cafe. An alpha. A barista._

_"Uhmm, hi," he felt weird with his oversized jacket, black cap and face mask._

_"What can I get you?" the barista's smile did not change._

_"Is this place really open?" the actor asked because the place is so quiet and no other customer seems to be around._

_"Yeah. ' **Overdose** ' is open from 12 noon to 3 am. We have afternoon snacks and coffee from 12 noon to 5 pm and simple dinner like pasta meals and coffee from 5 pm to 3 am. It's because my mate and I are coffee addicts who can't wake up before 11 am," the barista cheerfully explained. His bright attitude made the actor smile._

_"Well, it's a nice unique place you got here. Please make me your specialty coffee if you have one?"_

_"Sure! I'm Chanyeol, by the way. I lost my nametag. Is it to-go or?"_

_He knows he should go straight home and then call his manager but he decided he'll spend a few minutes like a normal person. "I'll drink it here. My name is Jin," he answered as he handed his card._

_"Okay, Jin-ssi. Have a seat anywhere and I'll look for you once your order is ready," Chanyeol said in an amused tone after he swiped the customer's card. The name on Jin's card seems familiar to him but he can't remember where he heard it._

_\---_

_The actor walked to a small table near the corner of the cafe. As he neared, he spotted a mop of hair on another table. So the place wasn't empty. From the looks of it, it is a student who was studying something and then accidentally fell asleep. There are notebooks, pens and a laptop scattered on the table. A cup of coffee is also forgotten near the male's head._

_Seokjin sat on the opposite table as he waited. He checked his phone for messages and replied to his manager Hakyeon that he stopped for coffee for a bit._

_From his peripheral vision, he noticed that the male on the other table is slowly waking up. He turned and observed as the guy groaned and then slumped in slumber again. The actor can't help but chuckle at the sleepy student. He noticed that the guy is shivering a bit so carefully removed his oversized jacket. He turned to look at the counter but the barista is not there. He stood up and covered the guy's shoulder with his jacket. He doesn't know why but his curiosity got better of him and he stood blankly observing the sleeping male. A weird feeling of wanting to touch the other's hair came to him.._

_A loud crash snapped his attention and he saw Chanyeol and a fallen chair. The barista smiled sheepishly at him but a groaning sound called his attention back to the table near him. The sleepy male slowly raised his head as he rubbed his eyes._

_"Yah, Joon! You're finally awake! You should get yourself a proper bed," Chanyeol called as the guy squinted and scanned at his messy table. He made a noise of triumph when he spotted his glasses underneath a few papers._

_"I'm okay, hyung. You're noise woke me up. What time is it? I swear Baekhyun-hyung was the barista here just moments ago," the male said as he put his eye glasses on, smiling a bit, seemingly unaware of the other person who was hovering at his table._

_"My mate went home 2 hours ago. It's almost 1 am. I let you take a rest because you look exhausted. Ah, Jin-ssi, that ungrateful guy is my mate's cousin. Don't mind him. Here's your coffee, by the way," the barista answered as he turned to the frozen actor._

_While the guy and the barista were talking, the actor was in a daze as he took in the other male's features. The nerdy look made the guy so cute and there are dimples when he was teasing Chanyeol._

_\---_

_Chanyeol's response seems to have alerted the male of the person who was standing near his table. The omega stared at the guy and he can smell the alpha scent that is surrounding him. The guy was wearing a black cap and a face mask but the omega can feel him staring. There was a tense silence before the alpha stopped staring and turned to the barista._

_"I.. Ahh.. Thank you, Chanyeol-ssi. I think I need to go now," the actor stammered as he walked to the barista. He grabbed his coffee, bowed and then hastily left. The barista was so puzzled at the weird actions._

_"Who was that guy?" Namjoon asked his hyung._

_"I dunno. A newbie in the area. He drove by and asked if we have coffee."_

_"He's a weird alpha."_

_"He seems nice to me. By the way, why are you wearing his jacket?" the alpha pointed out._

_The omega touched his shoulder and noticed a black jacket. He remembered feeling cold and then feeling warmth wrap him before he was rudely awakened by Chanyeol's noise._

_"I don't know.." the omega answered, feeling the alpha scent surround him. It was definitely the jacket._

_"He was nice enough to let you borrow his jacket," Chanyeol shrugged as he helped the omega pack his things. The omega felt himself blush at the remark._

_\---_

_Seokjin panted as he locked himself in the car. He removed his cap and mask and rubbed his eyes._

_He can't forget the beautiful eyes behind the nerdy eye glasses. He can't forget the most captivating omega scent that he has ever smelled. He can't forget the small smile and the dimples that were not even directed at him. He was confused and a bit surprised at his instincts._

_He picked up his phone and dialed his hyung’s number._

_"Hey, you got home safely?" the beta's soothing voice answered._

_"Hyung.. I.. I think I'm in love.."_

_"W-what?"_

\---

"We're just in time for dinner, hyung," the actor smiled as his manager parked the car in front of his home.

"Yeah, so spend time with your family. Thank you for today. Filming resumes after 2 days," the beta answered as he opened the cars door.

"Aren't you gonna eat with us?"

"Maybe next time. Taekwoon said he needs to tell me something so he's waiting for me."

"Okay, hyung. Thank you so much!" the actor beamed as he gave him a hug.

The beta fondly patted the alpha's back. He's been the actor's manager for 8 years now. It feels like it was just yesterday when the young alpha called him in panic saying that he is in love with a male omega that he even did not know the name of. Now they are happily married with 3 kids. Aigoo. Time sure flies fast.

\---

"Goodnight, Taehyungie," Minseok whispered as he kissed their baby's cheek.

"Sleep well, Taetae," Joonmyun whispered when it was his turn. Like his twin, he kissed the baby's cheek.

The parents fondly smiled at their young alphas. They both love their baby brother. At first, they thought there would be jealousy but the alphas became easily attached to the baby. They are very protective of their omega brother to the point that they fought with their beloved cousin Jongdae when the younger alpha joked that he will take Taehyung with him.

"Okay, Taehyung is already in dreamland and he'll wait for the two of you there. Let's get ready for bed," Namjoon smiled at his mate as he led the twins out of the baby room. Seokjin smiled and blew flying kisses that made his kids giggle.

The alpha busied himself by cleaning the baby room a bit. Some of the kids’ toys were scattered around. He was folding the blanket on the sofa bed when a he spotted a familiar black jacket. The first jacket he left to the once unknown omega who is now his mate. He smiled as he inhaled his scent mixed with his mate's.

"I missed you when you were out today," Namjoon's voice called his attention as the omega entered the room. The alpha smiled and patted his lap.

"I missed you all today too," he answered as the omega sat on his lap and bared his neck. The alpha kissed the claim mark on his omega's neck. The omega was wearing the alpha's shirt so the mark is visible with the way the shirt's collar is slipping off his shoulder.

The omega pulled him by the hair and kissed him on the lips instead. The short show of dominance made the alpha smile as they kissed.

\---

The beta smiled as he recalled their dinner.

His 9-yr old son Jaehwan is an extremely smart beta who timidly asked if he can get language lessons. He is interested in foreign languages now. He is so proud of his son's eagerness to learn. Their 7-yr old twins, on the other hand, talked about a lot of things. The alpha Wonshik and the omega Hongbin talked about things they did in school with so much enthusiasm, even finishing each other's sentences. Their dinner was loud and though his mate is a quiet omega, he saw him laugh a few times and looked at their kids fondly when they were blabbing about their day.

Once he was done with his shower, he entered their bedroom expecting his mate to be asleep. He was surprised though when he noticed that the other is nervously biting his fingernails.

"Hey, I thought you'd be asleep by now. What's the matter?" he asked as he approached their bed.

"I.. Remember I told you I have to tell you something important tonight?" the soft voice of his omega started.

"Yes, you did. I forgot. What was it?" the beta asked as he reached out to cup his mate's face to sooth him. He didn't like how tense the omega was.

"I.. I didn't know.. I was at the teachers' room during break when I felt dizzy. The school nurse immediately helped and well.."

"W-what happened? Are you sick?" the beta asked worriedly, now nuzzling his omega's neck, feeling awful that he wasn't there when his mate was feeling sick.

"Not really.. I"

"Tell me, Babe. Please.."

"I'm pregnant, Yeonie," his mate blurted then cried. The beta froze and then hugged his mate.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Is the baby hurt? Oh my goodness. Please don't cry, Love," the beta continued comforting his mate.

"Aren't you mad?" the sobbing omega asked between tears.

"Why would I be? I love you. I love our children."

"But you said you wanted three kids and we do have them now and now I'm adding a fourth one and I'll need to stop working at some point because I'm pregnant. And then you'll need to work extra for this family and I can't help you and--"

"Hey, Babe, stop that. You didn't add another kid, we both created our baby with love. I'd love to have as much as many kids with you. 4, 5, even up to 10 so we can have our own soccer team. Of course you need to focus on our baby at some point and I accept that. I'll work extra hard, not because you are a burden but because I'm motivated to provide for our growing family," the beta said as he showered kisses to his omega's face to stop him from crying.

"Fuck, Cha Hakyeon, I love you," the omega said as he kissed the beta. The beta eagerly responded. He was amused because the omega never swears and he just said the forbidden word himself.

"I love you too, Cha Taekwoon. Thank you for giving me another baby to love," he whispered after they kissed. The omega is still teary-eyed but the beta can see the happiness shining in his mate's eyes.


End file.
